


Eyes Only

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [42]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is dateless at the Inaugural Ball.  And then he sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.  
> Disclaimer: The Cow owns all.

  
Award banner made by SonjaJade

X X X

Jean knew he should’ve gotten a date. Yeah, he couldn’t dance with this cane, but he could still do other things. Breda’d snapped Ross up while Jean had been planning his move. His friend had thumped his shoulder in apology, but it didn’t mean he’d cancelled his date. And Ross looked good in something other than her blues, not that Jean was looking too hard, especially after the chief had assigned him to security duty. “Seeing as you’re dateless. And don’t use that cane as an excuse. It doesn’t stand in the way of your eyes.” So, Jean was hard at work, studying the well-dressed crowd.

And then he spotted her.

Jean swallowed hard, his eyes roving over her figure. She stood with her back to him, hair as pale as a morning sun piled onto her head, only a few tendrils loose to hint at the length of it all. She wore a black dress, little jet beads adding flash to the hem ending at her thighs. Seamed stockings, more flash running down that length, emphasized how trim her legs were. Hip cocking, her ass rounded out her dress. Her hourglass shape hinted at a pair of boobs that’d be glorious to behold. Jean was half caught in wishing she’d turn around so he could see them and savoring the view from the back.

She didn’t wear a ring on her left hand, nothing to mark her as ‘claimed’. Maybe she was some high muckity-muck’s baby sister, in town for the Inaugural Ball. Maybe he could saunter over, make some small talk. Bring her some champagne to drink, offer her some of those fancy little bites of things to eat. Charm her, and ask her to accompany him to dinner. Jean licked his lips, watching as she turned her head, her body following, giving him almost a profile view.

“Oh, god,” he mumbled at the sight of those rounded breasts. They were perfect. He wanted to bury his face between them and lick her nipples until they peaked. She’d wrap those long legs around his hips and –

“Eyes off, Havoc.”

He blinked a couple of times, fantasy dashed. “Aw, Chief, it never hurts to look.”

Mustang chuffed. “Undressing that one with your eyes leads to complications I’m not in the mood to deal with tonight.”

Jean worked to drag his eyes off her. She really was the rose among the thorns of old women and military blue. “I hope you’re going to tell me why.”

The curl of Mustang’s mouth boded nothing good. He slapped Jean’s shoulder, jerking his chin toward the girl. Jean turned back to Ed Elric walking up to the girl, his teeth showing in that characteristic, scary grin. Ed’s arm went around her waist and he whispered in her ear. Made her laugh and lean into him, comfortable, like she belonged there. Mustang grinned cruelly. “Winry Rockbell. Edward’s fiancée.”

Damn it, it wasn’t fair. Jean groaned. “Why do you alchemists always pick the cherries?”

X X X


End file.
